goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)
This article concerns the former troublemaker version of Caillou seen in most GoAnimate universes. For the non-troublemaker version of Caillou, see Caillou (Go!Animate Non-Troublemaker), or For the SBSP&DTERE2004 version of Caillou, see Caillou (SBSP&DTERE2004). Silly old Car! Silly! Silly! Silly! -Caillou, Season 1, Episode 8 of Caillou Caillou is a very prominent character in GoAnimate as the former main antagonist of CGG along with RGUG, the former secondary antagonist of DGG, and the main protagonist of LWD and CGUG. He is based off the TV series and book series of the same name from PBS. He used to be one of the famous "troublemakers", children's show characters that misbehave and gets grounded. GoAnimate Life In the GoAnimate realm, since Caillou is a character from a children show, Caillou used to be the complete opposite of his real life version, as he's not a well-behaved person at all. He used to be one of the worst troublemakers of all times. Unlike in the actual Caillou series, the GoAnimate version portrays him as having a twin brother named Daillou (In SolitaireJoker's videos, Daillou and Caillou's other twins are his clones that he made using a clone machine called the CLONE-O-MATIC.) And there are 486 of them altogether, with Zaillou being the only girl of the 486 Caillou Brothers. In Momogowi and NotSmirks' videos, he has a "series" called Caillou tlt uolliaC (based off the YouTube Poop of the same name) and it's a bunch of surreal videos with Caillou having the Jennifer voice. But during the Better Choice Campaign, Caillou became good like his real-life version, and now he's no longer a troublemaker. He went to preschool in Lakewood Elementary School in Vyond City (near San Fransisco), California. He used to get grounded a lot (he rarely gets ungrounded.) He has a girlfriend named Dora, the most hated girl in the GoAnimate world. He is evil and used to always causes trouble (and did stop) like: he peed on his teacher, sneaked to Chuck E Cheese's hundreds of times, hijacked a school bus, peed in Rosie's lemonade, threw a piano across the classroom in his kindergarten class, and hundreds of many more exploits, including murders. Usually, he would try to sneak out of the house and rollerskate down the block to Chuck E Cheese's. But his dad Boris said to the kids none of them can go outside unless he is out there with them. He also likes Baby shows (even his own show), Getting Ungrounded, and Fake VHS Openings. and hates Getting Grounded. He is from a baby show. Voice David/Evil Genius/Zack (most people use this voice for him), Dave, Ivy, Paul, Brian, Kidaroo, Young Guy, Eric, Shy Girl, Kimberly, Jennifer (Momogowi and NotSmirks), Joey, Emma, and Tween Girl. Sometimes TigerMario2002: uses his real voice to voice Caillou. Family Rosie (Younger sister) Voice: Shy Girl/Acapela Rosie/Ivy/Salli Boris (Father) Voice: Eric/Diesel/Paul Doris (Mother) Voice: Julie/Susan/Kimberly Age In most Caillou videos Caillou is 4-26 years old. Trivia *Caillou used to be the number one choice by most GoAnimate users for the role of the main antagonist. Also, most Goanimate users used to think he's the worst baby show character ever but not anymore. *He has the minds of Gold Helping. *In Maddox121's "Caillouverse" he is born in 2005. *Caillou sometimes calls Chuck E. Cheese's his holy temple *In Caillou Breaks Rosie's Leapster and Gets Grounded it is revealed Caillou hates Leapsters. *In AlonsoOfVyond17's Caillou Misbehaves At The VW Dealer/Grounded, It Is Revealed That Caillou Hates VW Passats. *In AMDGamer Jack's upcoming video "Caillou Misbehaves at CarHop Vyond City/Grounded", it will be revealed that Caillou has a sixth sense, allowing him to sense when somebody is ripping him or his family off. Gallery See Caillou (Go!Animate Former Troublemaker)/Gallery Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Top (characters) Category:Good Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Good Guys Category:Dead Horses Category:Caillou Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:1999 Births Category:Sometimes Good Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Superheroes Category:Do Gooder Category:Dora Fans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Dora fans Category:Barney Fans Category:Fictional Characters Category:Leapster Haters Category:Caillou (Species) Category:Caillou Gets Ungrounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:Former Antagonists Category:No longer troublemaker Category:Innocent People Category:Anderson Family